KH: Starlight
by AdventureButtAlex
Summary: This story is a branch off of my other Kingdom Hearts story. (You can find it on my page) It follows Finn, Faris's younger brother who is in search of, you guessed it, Faris! There's going to be a lot of familiar places like Traverse Town and such, along with Lae and Ienzo as well! (No romance is planned for this story)
1. KH - Starlight: Introduction

He opened his eyes, he felt heavy, but yet he didn't feel like he was touching anything. It almost felt like he was... floating? There was no way. As his eyes focused he could see nothing but darkness and a bright pillar of light that shone from above. Where did that light come from? What was it for? As he began to move, he felt himself shift and his bare feet touched a cold surface. Glass? He looked at the ground, only surprised to see himself standing on a strange glass surface that was covered in stained glass, no. The surface _was_ the stained glass. He suddenly felt very weary of breaking through the very floor that he stood on. Where was he? How did he get there? Why was he there? There were so many questions and not enough time to figure it all out before the stained glass pillar began to tip, forcing him to slide off and into the abyss of darkness that surrounded it. He fell through the darkness, only to somehow safely land on another pillar, different than the other but yet the same. He couldn't remember how this all started, or why it did, but he had to find out...

"Hello?!" He called, expecting an echo but only emptiness was his reply, at least for a moment.

_You've been chosen to complete a task._

He jumped a bit at the sudden voice that seemed to have come from nowhere and everywhere all at the same time.

"Who are you? Where am I? What kind of task?" He asked, he still had many questions.

_I am someone who can guide you, but only if you allow it. Now, you must choose your path._

"Choose my path? What kind of path?" He asked, turning his body to hear which way the voice was coming from.

However, instead he was greeted with three doors. Doors that each had a symbol on it. A sun, a moon, and a star.

_These doors will allow you to move forward, but each comes with it's own trials to bare. Which will you start with?_

The voice paused, giving him a chance to look at each of the doors more closely.

_The sun, bright and warm, yet dangerous and difficult to control. You may find it welcoming but it can leave scars as it burns._

There was another pause.

_The moon, dim and cold, but it will always guide you through the darkness, even when all hope seems lost. Yet the chill of it will leave a lasting effect._

Yet another pause.

_Lastly, the star. Flickering and while, unpredictable by nature, but fast and quick to react._

He looked at each door, over and over again, as if he expected them to pick themselves, but why did he have to pick? Was there another way to get out of this strange place?

_Which doors will you choose to move forward? Which one will you choose to leave behind? The choice is yours, but you must make it quickly for the darkness is coming._

He looked around quickly, he could hear familiar scratching sounds, a familiar dark sound that shouldn't even exist. How could you _hear_ darkness? It didn't make sense and yet he found himself hurrying to a door. His first door, the Moon. As he touched the handle it disappeared, but the voice said nothing. He moved to the second door, the Star, and did the same, watching it disappear in a flash of light, just like the first.

_You chose to give up the Sun, the light, the warmth that once gave you comfort. It is time to start your journey._

The Sun door vanished much in the same way as the other, but in turn yet another door appeared, this time the symbol being what looked like a strange clock. He wanted to ignore this door, but he felt that going through it could possibly allow him to understand what was going on, so he opened it and stepped inside, only to fall through the darkness once again.


	2. KH - Starlight: Chapter One

He woke up in a start, the thunder had woken him up from the light sleep that he had been in. Still under the covers, he realized that somehow he'd fallen asleep, despite the fact that there was a serious storm going on outside and above him. The thunder shook the house again. He hated it so much. Why did he have to be so scared of storms?

"Stupid storm..." He murmured to himself as he peeked his head out from under the covers, wrapping them around himself to create makeshift comfort.

Normally in times like this, he would go to his brother's room, or even his parents, but after the day they had, he was sure that none of them wanted to see him. He was after all supposed to be angry at all of them. First, he was forced awake, far to early in the morning, forced to do chores and eat his breakfast in completion even though he didn't like the eggs. Not only that, he and his brother had a fight over the games and it was all just a mess.

He thought for a moment, would Faris forgive him so soon? He had to try, right? There was no way he was going to apologize though! Just no way! Then again, it was just over a stupid game, right? And Faris had only been picking on him. What could it hurt to go say sorry and then hide beside his older brother while the storm kept on?

Another crash of thunder and several flashes of lightning quickly made up his mind for him and he eagerly slipped out from under his covers and too his door. The floor was cold, and the air felt damp because of the rain outside. He could hear it hitting the roof, though it did feel like something else was out there. Something that almost sounded like cats scratching about.

Once the door was open he cautiously left the safety of his bedroom. The hallway was dark, everyone was supposed to be asleep. It was the middle of the night after all and he had been sleeping until the storm woke him up, there was no problem then, right?

Another crash of thunder shook the floor and he braced himself against it.

After the rumbling stopped he made his way down the hall, trying to avoid any squeaking spots in the floor. Faris's room wasn't all that far away, but in the middle of the night, in the midst of a freak storm, it felt miles and miles apart from his. As he looked down the hall he could see nothing but darkness, and it looked like it was moving. It was just his eyes. It had to be his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Faris..." He whispered loudly, moving further down the hall.

He gained no response as he continued on. Every time a crash of thunder, a strike of lighting would happen, he'd freeze and not move until it was over. He felt useless, like a scared cat in outside in the rain, looking for somewhere to hide and shiver until it was over, but it was no use. His sanctuary was so far away, at least that's what it felt like.

He called his brother's name again and still no answer came. Only a few more feet to go, thankfully it didn't take him long to reach the door after all. The doorknob was cold against his hand, enough to give him shivers up his arm. It felt like something was beyond the door, something that shouldn't be. But how could that be? It was his brother's room. Nothing bad could happen in there, could it?

Slowly, he turned it, still trying not to make a sound and still trying to find that sanctuary that he was longing for from the storm above.

"Faris?" He said as he pushed the door open slowly, horrified at what he saw.

His brother was being covered in black twitchy creatures with bright yellow eyes. It looked like he was struggling, like he was trying to fight them off, but more kept jumping on until he couldn't see Faris any longer. He covered his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet as he watched his brother become devoured by the creatures. The pile quickly fell apart and there was nothing. His brother was gone, just like that. He couldn't keep quiet anymore as he pushed the door open and ran over to where he'd seen his brother struggling to be free. How could he have just disappeared? Did the creatures eat him? Why would they do such a thing? Where did they even come from.

The next thing he knew was that the creatures were jumping on him, and he decided that if they had taken his brother, that he would find him, and swore revenge upon the dark beings that were devouring him as well, just as they did his brother.


	3. KH - Starlight: Chapter Two

He opened his eyes once more to find himself in an alleyway surrounded by large crates. As he looked around he saw stone walls and brick buildings mixed with wood. Where was he? Did the door take him there? He stood up and all to quickly realized that his clothes where the same, and he was still very much barefoot, so what had happened? He had went through the door but did it bring him to a place he didn't know?

"Excuse me?" A small voice asked. "Are you lost too?"

He looked up to see a small child. "Lost? Yeah, I guess I am." He replied, remembering just what had happened back in his home.

The child ran up to him and grabbed his hand before pulling him through the alley and into the light of the new town he was in.

"This is Traverse Town." The child said as he pulled him up the stairs and around a large shop. "If you're lost then this is where you come. Everyone here says that this town shows up when someone needs it, and lately... a lot of people need it." The child stopped talking for a moment as he lead him further along before shaking off his sadness and going through a large door. "Come on, we can explain more when we get you inside, it's dangerous out here." He explained.

Soon enough he was pulled into a hotel. He noticed a lot of people around, talking about things all at the same time that he couldn't even concentrate on a single conversation. The child led him through the people and down a hall to a room where he stopped and knocked on the door in a rhythmic pattern. "Muna!"

He could here the door unlock quickly and was pulled open even faster. "Didn't I tell you just to knock and not yell my name?" A large man said as he looked down on the kid.

The man had to be at least six foot three or so, at least that's what he looked like to him. He had brown hair that seemed a bit shaggy, a little bit of stubble on his face, and a cigarette in his mouth that wasn't yet lit.

"I brought someone!" The child said with a large grin.

"You can't be bringing me everyone you find, Marcle. I've told you this a hundred times, why won't you listen to me?" The man questioned with a frown.

"But Muna, he fell from the sky! You said bring you anyone that might be able to help and I did!" The child, Marcle said.

The man yanked them both in quickly and slammed the door. "Fell from the sky? Kid, did you fall from the sky?"

"What's your name?" Marcle asked, excitedly.

He couldn't figure out who to answer to at first, but decided on the easier option. "My name is Finn. Finn Nox." He replied. "As for falling out of the sky... I don't remember. I went through a door and suddenly I woke up here."

Muna frowned. "So you are the one." He said, looking him up and down for a moment. "Where are your shoes?"

Finn looked down at his feet, and the thought made him more upset than he realized. "Back home by my bed. Right where I left them."

"Aww, Sorry for making you remember stuff like that. We can get you some new shoes at the 'Dress and Stuff' shop across the district!" Marcle stated as he tugged at Finn's clothes.

"The what...?" He questioned.

"I don't know who named the place either." Muna stated with another frown. "It's called the 'Dress and Stuff'. It's a clothing and accessory shop. Marcle's right, we can get you some new shoes there." He explained. "Now, about this door."

"I don't really want to talk about it... It was really weird." Finn said.

"In any case, make yourself at home, once people come here there's no going anywhere. Hell, if more people show up, I'm going to start shoving them into the Dark Alley myself just to keep the population down."

"Dark Alley?" Finn asked as he sat on the edge of one of the two beds in the room.

"It's a really dark scary alley in the Third District. If people go in it they're gone forever. Well that's what people say, no one's ever come back from it yet." Marcle explained.

"Finn, you might be the answer to this town's problems. We need the Third district cleared so people can make themselves at home here. There's more Districts too, but no one can access them." Muna said, handing him a map. "So, you want to help?"

The young teen frowned. "I don't even know how I got here! How am I supposed to help anyone!?" He exclaimed.

"No, don't yell. People will hear you." Marcle said as he climbed up and covered Finn's mouth with his small hands.

"Listen Finn, everyone here has lost their homes, and no one can bare to lose the new one that they have gained. No one here knows where their family went or how they got here. It's upsetting. Marcle is here by himself, I lost my family as well, and I'm sure you've the same. We all try to help out, but you're the one that seems to be the only one that can truly help anyone."

"But how?" Finn asked, his voice slightly muffled by Marcle's hands.

"By using the power of the light that brought you here." The child said with a smile.

"The light?"

"That's right." Marcle said with a nod.

Muna gave a sigh. "A man showed up to greet the first few of us that were dropped here. He said that a light would come and deliver someone that would be able to help us. He said that the one with from the light could purge the darkness and make this place safe for people to live until we got our homes back."

"So it's some kind of weird prophecy?" Finn asked once Marcle pulled his hands away.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Muna replied as he finally lit his cigarette and went to the window, opening it to blow out the smoke.

"Muna's world doesn't believe in prophecies. He said they're made up stories." Marcle said as he sat next to Finn. "My world though, we have magic and prophecies. Things so amazing, even floating islands!"

"So everyone here in this town, Traverse Town, is from a different world? Are any two people from the same?" Finn asked.

"Very few. Despite that, they'd never met before and are typically from different parts of it." Muna added as he took a large breath, blowing out the smoke slowly.

"Where are you from, Finn?" Marcle asked. "My world's name is Acadia."

"Asini." He replied.

"It's too bad Muna won't tell me where he's from. It's like he's keeping it a big secret or something." Marcle said with a bit of a whine.

"Even if I'm keeping it secret, I don't have to tell you anything." Muna stated. "Finn, you can share Marcle's bed. You might actually be able to keep him in it for once and out of mine."

Finn couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that'd be fine. But I think I should get some shoes before I try to purge anything, right?"


	4. KH - Starlight: Chapter Three

Several days went by as Finn found himself becoming more and more comfortable with being in a completely new and strange world. While his time spent there was mostly taken up by keeping the people calm, as well as explaining to the new comers about the town, he'd also been making trips to the Third District to evaluate the growing problem of the Dark Alley. It was as if people couldn't help but go into the blackness of it. He's seen more than a couple just walk right in like nothing. He couldn't even explain it.

Muna said something about the possibility of the darkness 'calling' to the people who disappear, but even still it was a growing problem. Everything he did failed and it frustrated him. Sure, he came from the sky in a flash of light like a falling star, or so Marcle had said, but how was he supposed to stop the darkness?

"Finn, dinner's ready." Marcle pulled the blonde from his thoughts with one of his huge smiles and big eyes.

"Alright," Finn replied as he walked over to the table that was in their hotel room.

Of all the houses in the Second District, it still seemed so crowded. Muna was so busy sometimes organizing and giving people homes to live in that he sometimes didn't make it to dinner, though Finn made sure to stay up late to see him home, even if for Marcle's sake.

"Have you figured out how to purge the darkness yet?" Marcle asked as he took a large bite of food.

For an eight year old, he certainly ate a lot. More than Finn himself did actually, even Muna. Though he and Muna allowed Marcle to eat as much as he wanted considering they weren't exactly sure how much food the town even had.

"I haven't yet." He finally replied as he started eating as well.

"That's too bad. I don't like it when other people disappear. It's kind of scary."

"No worries, Marcle. I'll figure it out, and then I'll figure out where all the people went too." Finn said with a slightly forced smile.

He didn't have any idea on how to do that exactly, but he had to figure out a way or else Traverse Town was just going to become a feeding frenzy for the darkness and that included Marcle and Muna too.

Finn was relatively silent for the rest of dinner, even though Marcle kept talking. He just nodded his head and answered in small replies when he needed to. He couldn't help but wonder, how was he supposed to help anyone if he couldn't figure out how to do it? What would his brother do in this kind of situation? Freak out and possibly lose his temper. The thought made him smile a bit.

It wasn't long after dinner that Marcle made his way to bed and Finn waited for Muna to get back to the room. As always, like clockwork, when the Clock Tower rang eleven, Muna unlocked the door and entered, closing it behind him as quiet as he could, never once waking the sleeping child who was curled up with a Moogle plush in bed.

"How was your journey today?" Finn questioned as he slid over a plate for the man.

"Tiring and several more people have gone missing." Muna replied as he pulled off his coat and sat down at the table. "How did you make out for today?"

The teen shook his head. "Not too good. I still can't figure it out." He said with a sigh. "I might go check it out again later, I was just waiting for you to get back."

Muna nodded and gestured to the door before handing him a key to the room. "Just be careful, and you better come back. That's the only key we have."

Finn nodded and smiled a bit as he got up. "Take care of Marcle." He said, his voice still low not to wake said child as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

It was the time of day, well night because Traverse Town never seemed to be anything but night time, that people were all in their rooms or homes asleep. It was late after all, and with the growing danger they didn't really ever want to leave.

He took in a deep breath of chilly air as he reached the outside. It was colder that it normally was, and he should've grabbed Muna's jacket now that he thought about it. The blonde teen continued down the pathway and down the stairs, then around the corner to the thin alley that the doors lead to the homes of others. At the end of this alley was a door, the door to the Third District. It was beyond that door where the darkness crept and Finn knew all too well what it looked like when that darkness took form. Even still, he went through, hoping that maybe this trip wouldn't be a failing one.

As always, once he passed through the door, it was empty. No one ever went there because of the rumors of the Dark Alley, which would apparently suck people in from what he heard. Really, it wasn't too far off in a way.

It felt as if it got colder when he got closer to the Alley, and for a moment, he thought he saw something move. Perhaps something was in there. Perhaps it was something more than just darkness after all? He felt a sudden urge to run straight into it, not because it was calling him, because he felt that if someone was in there that he had to help them, pull them out, just like he should've done with his brother. There was a feeling of guilt that rushed over him, and his heroic urge faded a little.

"No. I won't let this beat me! There was nothing I could do!" He said, crying out at the darkness. "You took him away from me! You took him and I'm going to get him back!"

The young teen charged at the Alley, running into the blackness of the dark, only to be greeted with flashes of light and heaviness in both hands.


	5. KH - Starlight: Chapter Four

There was a sudden heaviness in both of Finn's hands as he ran into the darkness, and when he looked down he was surprised to see that while he had charged into the Alley, the darkness wasn't touching him and the things in his hands we strangely shaped very large keys? He didn't bother with wondering what they were for too long and started to swing them around a bit, realizing immediately that they cut through the darkness, cleansing it.

He couldn't help but to grin as he continued to rid the Alley of the darkness that plagued it and he was happy that he was finally able to do something about it. He noticed though that some of the darkness wouldn't disappear and that there were no people in the Alley that once walked into it before. Perhaps they were consumed, or forced to yet another world? Either that or something so terrible happened to them that Finn really didn't want to think about.

Still, he swung the keys as hard as he could, trying to get rid of the blackness around him. Eventually, the darkness seemed to collect in several small bodies, these bodies however left him with a certain fear that only effected him during severe thunderstorms. The same black creatures that were in his brother's room where now staring back at him in the Alleyway and with only a few feet between them.

He took a couple steps back, slightly freaking out internally as they moved closer to him. He gripped the keys tightly and as if he was acting on instinct, swung one of them as a creature jumped at him, slicing through it and watched as it disintegrated into a smoke-like substance. Needless to say, he was surprised, but once he saw this, he wasn't afraid. The keys that he held in his hands would keep him safe from these dark creatures and that's all he needed to know about them at that moment.

The creatures started to appear all over the place, through the walls, the ground, and some even from above, but Finn acted on the instinct that he somehow had and protected himself with the keys that had shown up in his hands.

_Keyblades._

The voice from the strange stained glass pillar spoke inside his head and while he was doing his best to fight off the black creatures, he repeated it, over and over again. The one in his left hand, had a golden star hilt, a thin blade, blue spirals that moved around the blade itself as if it were an aurora, the 'key' part of the blade was a blue crescent with three gold stars on it. In the other hand was a golden yellow Keyblade with a blue hilt that seemed to have blue wraps around it, the same blue aurora circled the blade, but the tip of it was a golden star. However, the 'key' part of the blade turned into more of a scythe with colours from blue to purple, making it look as if the star at the end was a shooting star as he swung it around.

Keyblades. That's what they were called. There had to be more information, but only once he was done fighting off the strange dark creatures did he stop to think about it. What exactly were these Keyblades that he held in either hand? There were several questions that he wanted to know, but had no way of asking them.

As he looked around, he realized that the Dark Alley had become void of the darkness and had returned to normal, even if the people who had disappeared weren't there. While he felt a little disappointed, he was happy that at least the Third District was safe to go into now, at least he hoped that was the case. Even still, as he was making his way back to the hotel, he felt watched. As if someone or something was watching him from the shadows but he couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from.

When he returned to the hotel he was surprised to see Muna asleep, and not so surprised to see Marcle in bed with him, curled up to the man, Moogle plush discarded and left on the empty bed. The teen pulled off his shoes in the dark, after fighting it off, his eyes seemed to have adjusted to the lack of light and he had no problem seeing. Once he was comfortable enough, he fell to the bed, face against the bed at first, but seeing as he had to breath, got into a more comfortable position underneath the blankets to go to sleep.

He couldn't sleep though, even when he tried. There were just things swirling around in his head. The Keyblades, why did they just suddenly appear? Was he chosen? Was it just what happened when people came from another world? Did everyone get a Keyblade? It didn't make sense. His thoughts didn't slow down either. Where was his brother? Did he disappear just like the people who had wondered into the Alley? Was he dead? Was he alive? Was he safe? Did he have a Keyblade too? So many questions and yet he was so very tired.

Eventually, he felt himself slipping off into a deep sleep where he felt like he was falling through the sky at first, but a sudden chill made it feel like he was in water, deep cold water. He fell further and further into it, the blue slowly turned to navy, and the navy slowly turned to black. After a while of falling through the blackness he landed on a cold hard surface that exploded with light and floated up to the sky like confetti at a festival, just backwards and swirling. Colours came into view, the ground went from cold to warm and he was suddenly surrounded by the bright white light of the stained glass pillar once more.

This pillar was different, it had a golden crown in the middle of it, outlined in black. There were many empty circles around the edge of the platform itself as well, though two on either side at the top had stars in them. What did they mean? What were they for? When had he even fallen asleep.

_Keyblades. Keys that have the ability to unlock any door, lock, and even hearts. A powerful weapon once forged within the darkness, yet used to protect and serve the light. A powerful tool for a Keyblade Wielder._

The voice spoke, and answered many questions at once. Though he still didn't understand why he had one, or rather two of them. He wanted to ask, but he found his surroundings fading and soon he fell into an even deeper sleep.


	6. KH - Starlight: Chapter Five

Finn woke up the next morning, or at least that's what he would call it since well, eternal night time in Traverse Town and all, and looked around. Muna and Marcle seemed to be out of the room, but that was normal all considering they had other things to worry about that wasn't him. It was until he heard people yelling did he decided to get up, slip on his shoes and hurry out of the room. It was like people were scrambling about, like things were chasing them or something.

"What's going on?" He asked as someone ran passed him.

The person didn't stop, nor did they answer and the blonde thought it would be a good idea to go check what was going on outside for himself. However, when he got outside he was more than startled by what he saw. There was a large black creature standing in the lower part of the district and it was grabbing people who walked by. The actions of the beast made Finn's heart race, but he couldn't just stand there and watch while people were technically, though he wasn't really sure, eaten.

He rushed forward and up onto the stone wall that followed along the path, running atop of it until he reached the beast, and jumped. Somehow he was expecting to phase right through it, like he did as he rushed into the darkness in the Alley, but that was not the case and he was swatted away like a little bug and slammed hard against the stone of the wall. He struggled to breath for a moment, and his head was buzzing.

"Finn!" A voice called from somewhere. "Finn get up! You have to beat it!"

"M-Marcle?" The young teen could hardly see all that well and everything was a blur. He had definitely hit his head against the wall when he was tossed.

"Come on Finn!"

Marcle's voice seemed closer and all too soon Finn could feel the kid's small hands on him, shaking him, trying to get him back on his feet.

"Finn please! I don't know where Muna went! You can't let it beat you!"

"Muna?" He still couldn't function all that properly but he put a hand against the cold stone wall and slowly pushed himself up, though his body was only supported by the way he was leaning.

"You can do it Finn." Marcle said as he did his best to help the blonde to his feet.

"Go somewhere and hide, Marcle." He murmured. "Leave this to me."

Even though he couldn't see all that well, and even though he was having trouble standing on his own, he had to do something. He had to keep the people safe, and besides, it was his duty to fight off this darkness wasn't it? So he just had to deal with the hand he was given.

Once he heard Marcle run off, he extended a hand, smiling a bit as the Starlight Keyblade appeared with a flash. He took a few staggering steps forward, doing his best to keep his balance. He'd never been hit to hard before, it was still hard for him to breath properly too. If he could just heal himself somehow, he would be okay enough to fight. It didn't matter though, he had a job to do and the longer he waited the more people were being consumed.

"Hey!" He cried out at the beast. "Did you forget about me?!"

The beast turned it's attention to Finn and it was all the boy could to to move out of the way quick enough to avoid being hit once again. The dark beast was relentless though and Finn had to keep dodging out of the way, several times in a row. He was still dizzy, and his ears were ringing, but he couldn't let the beast get his hands on him, what would happen?

"You missed me, you butt!" He said, egging it on even more. "Come on, how do you plan on hitting me if you can't even catch me!"

The beast let out a loud, thundering roar that shook the ground, making the teen lose his balance from the sudden noise. Thankfully he managed to move just out of the way once again to avoid being snatched up. He was tired of dodging. Hell, he was tired in general. His body hurt, his ears were still ringing, he still couldn't see all that well, and what's more, he wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to beat the beast.

There was a sudden surge of energy that rushed through him though, and he saw a few specks of light flying away from him. The rush suddenly had him feeling so much better, not 100%, but better. Something within him shifted and he charged at the beast, his other Keyblade, the Moonlight, appearing as he ran and he made sure that both made contact. The dark beast let out a pained roar and the teen kept hitting.

He made sure to dodge in time, though he wasn't lucky enough to avoid all of the attacks that were thrown his way. Somehow though he got the beast weak enough to where it wasn't moving and he stopped right in front of it.

"Let my key give you light so you can find your way through the dark." He said as he pointed the Moonlight Keyblade at the beast and thrust it into its large chest, turning it quickly.

There was a loud sound, like something had unlocked or something, and the beast burst into light before it faded away, leaving a small child in it's wake. The child had long brown hair, about to his waist and vibrant green eyes when he looked at Finn. His eyes were sad and filled with tears and the teen couldn't help but kneel down in front of him.

"Are you lost too?" He asked the child, who in turn nodded. Finn replied with a smile. "It's okay, there's a lot of people here that are lost too, and they'll take good care of you until you get back home, okay?"

The small child rubbed his eyes and nodded a bit before pushing himself off the ground.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and some warm clothes."

Finn instinctively picked the small child up, holding him in much a way that a mother would and carried him up the stairs and into the hotel. Many people who had witnessed the scene backed away, murmuring to one another about the 'demon child' that Finn had just brought inside. The child that had appeared after the beast was destroyed. The CHILD that was only upset because he had lost his home just like everyone else. Finn couldn't stay quiet any longer and snapped.

"This CHILD is just like every one of you! He's lost his home, just like everyone here, who are you to criticize someone for being so upset that they lose themselves to darkness?! Any one of you can turn out like that so I don't want to hear it! He is an innocent being that just wants to go home!"

A large hand gave Finn a pat on his free shoulder and when he looked up, Muna was standing there. "Finn is right. You have no right to say such things about a child. When someone is lost to the darkness they cannot control their actions. Their heart becomes lost and it can happen to anyone of us. Be happy that this boy was here to save you all or else you would've become darkness yourselves."

The people hushed themselves rather quickly, and Muna took the small boy from Finn. He didn't say anything more, just led him through the crowd and back to their room to care for the boy. Once they reached the room, Muna sat the little one on the bed and turned to the teen.

"You did remarkably well. How are you feeling? You took quite a beating." Muna said as he handed Finn a bottle of strange liquid. "You'll feel much better when you drink that, even if it's not the best tasting thing."

The blonde teen looked at the bottle before opening it and downing it's contents, nearly gagging and spitting it all up as he did. "That's terrible!" He coughed when he was finished.

"I told you it wasn't the best tasting thing."

"Yeah, well you could've warned me a little better than that. You could've said it tasted like trash or something, because it does!"

Muna chuckled and turned his attention back to the small boy. He could've have been more that four years old, and it gave Finn a large knot in his stomach. How many more children had been separated from their family like that? Marcle, himself, and this child. The whole thing made Finn just want to hurry up and get things over with so everyone could be happy again.

"I'm going to go get him some clothes." Finn stated suddenly. "I should probably find Marcle too, since I told him to hide."

Muna didn't say anything, he just continued tending to the small child who the man was trying to get to drink the liquid that he had given the teen just a few minutes before. Once he was outside he found himself wandering the streets instead of doing to the Dress and Stuff that was just across the way. There were so many people, though thanks to the Third District being cleaned out, there was more room for everyone. Somehow though, it didn't feel like much of an achievement...


	7. KH - Starlight: Chapter Six

As the air slowly got colder, Finn finally made his way to the Dress and Stuff to pick up some clothes for the child that he had saved from the darkness. The words he had said to the child rang threw his head.

_"Let my key give you light so you can find your way through the dark."_

How did he know to say that? Why did he say that? Was there a reason for it? He shook his head with a sigh as he gave the person behind the counter some munny before leaving with his bag of things. He wasn't quite ready to return to the hotel, but he didn't see much of a choice considering the child was practically only wearing a shirt long enough to cover his small body. The teen sighed again. He was tired of being in Traverse Town, and while he enjoyed being with Muna and Marcle, he wanted to go home, though he was sure that everyone else did as well.

He gradually made his way back to the hotel and back to the room that he shared with Muna, Marcle, and he guessed now the new little one. When he opened the door he was happy to see Marcle sitting at the table, eating his lunch, or breakfast perhaps? He wasn't sure.

"Sorry I took so long, I brought the clothes." Finn said as he held up the bag.

Muna took said bag and placed it on the bed, sorting through the garments to pick out a suitable outfit for the child to wear.

"Have you figured out anything about him yet?" The teen asked as he sat at the table with the other child.

"His name is Cillian. He's four years old." Muna replied as he changed the child.

"That's an interesting name. Too bad he's not older, we might've been able to ask him where he was from." Finn said as he grabbed himself a plate and started to pile food onto it before stuffing some of it into his mouth.

"It's just something we'll have to deal with. There's nothing we can do about it now." Muna stated as he lifted the child and placing him neatly under the cover so he could sleep.

"You're really good with kids." The teen said as he watched the older man. "Did you have kids back in your home?"

He could see the frown on Muna's face, even when he didn't turn around. "No. I have no children. My brother took care of that for me. So I have a couple nephews." He explained.

Finn on the other hand was surprised that he even got an answer. "So you know what you're doing then."

"A little bit, yes. It's easier to take care of older kids, like Marcle and you though." He added with a slight grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still a kid. I know. You don't have to remind me. Besides, I only purged darkness from the Dark Alley and saved everyone from Cillian's darkness." Finn said, making a face.

"There's still so much to do though. You still have the Fourth and Fifth Districts to open. The Fountain Plaza also needs to be cleared." The man explained as he joined him and Marcle at the table.

Finn groaned. "Why do you have to give me so much work?"

"Because you're the only one that can get rid of the darkness that is currently in those areas." Muna replied.

The blonde dropped his head against the table. "This is so not fair." He murmured.

"But Finn, you'll be a hero." Marcle said with a big smile.

"If you really think so." He let out a sigh before picking up his head to finish his meal.

It was going to take him forever to beat all the darkness in the area, at least that's how it felt. After he was done eating he stood up and headed for the door.

"The darkness isn't going to purge itself, might as well get to work as soon as possible." He said with a slight smile.

Muna on the other hand stood up and walked over, handing him several things from which he pulled from his own pockets.

"These are condensed potions. If you get hurt, use one. Just don't use them all at once, they're a little hard to come by." He explained before pulling out a small necklace from his pocket as well. "This... I was going to give this to someone back home, but I think you might find a better use for it."

Finn took the necklace and looked at the pendant. It was metal, star-shaped even. Each part of the star was hooked onto the other and in the middle was a circular piece with a keyhole in the center of it. The parts made a whole and he put it around his neck.

"Is it for good luck or something?" He asked as he looked at it once he had it on.

"Something like that." Muna replied before nudging him towards the door some more. "Be careful and be safe."

Finn nodded with a grin before hurrying out and down the hall. Somehow, he felt much more ready to take on the darkness and it was as if he had nothing, no there was everything that he could lose, and he wasn't about to lose any of it. there was a fire burning inside him, a light that was going to overpower the darkness, even if it fought back.

The doors to the Fourth District weren't all that hard to find. They were large, and he could tell that beyond the large wall there were bright lights, lots of them. He took a breath, a few steps back, and pointed his hands in front of him, calling the Starlight out and shooting a beam of light into the keyhole of the locked door. There was an unlocking sound and the teen slowly pushed one of the doors open, his eyes widening at what he saw.

The Fourth District was nothing like the rest of Traverse Town. Bright, colourful lights, almost like a fair of sorts or an amusement park. He continued down the path, going down the stairs slowly, watching for any kind of darkness that might be lurking about. With so many lights, there were many spots that were shrouded in shadows, though not quite dark enough to prove any threat. After a little while he found himself in an open square, a prize booth along with a couple more large doors. He was confused. Why was the door to the Fourth District locked up when there didn't seem to be an issue with it.

"Hello?!" He called out, only to receive and echo in reply.

He sighed. Perhaps there was nothing to defeat there after all? He shook his head and walked over to the door that seemed to be to the Fifth District. Maybe the darkness was hiding behind the last door or was there anymore darkness in the town at all? Once he had the Fifth District door unlocked, he pushed it open, still surprised to see that it too had bright lights. This one though only lead to a building. Just one building in the area? What kind of place was the Fifth District?

Cautiously he walked across the small distance to the open door to the building, gasping when he discovered an entire garden indoors. It was amazing. Plants, trees, flowers, all kinds of things. It was warm too, and the feeling almost left him homesick. If that's all that there was, he might as well go back to the hotel, but something caught his eye at the bottom of the room and at the far end of the garden.

A closed gate.

What was the gate? Where did it lead to? Was it locked? The teen couldn't deny his sudden burst of curiosity and ran down the ramp to the bottom. As he reached the gate, he didn't have the feeling that it was any kinds of different, but what was beyond the gate? He tried to push it open, but it was locked. He grinned.

"Locked huh? I'll show you locked." He murmured to himself as he once more, unlocked the lock with the Keyblade.

When he opened the gate it seemed like nothing was there, just a black hole in the wall. However his curiosity controlled him and he walked through it.


	8. KH - Starlight: Chapter Seven

The strange stained-glass pillar awaited him through the gate and he was surprised that when he turned back, he could still see the garden from Traverse town. He moved further to the center of the pillar, noticing that it still looked the same. The circles around the glass were still blank, minus the two on either side at the top. He shook his head and decided not to bother with wondering why places were empty. When he looked back at the gate once again, it was closed but still there and for a moment he considered going back through it, though ultimately deciding that it was best to move forward and not stay put. If there was no darkness to get rid of then there was no reason to stay.

"Give me the next door." He stated loudly, his voice disappearing into the emptiness.

_Doors lead to many places, and many places lead to many doors. Choosing the right door may be difficult, but the more you look, the more you will find, and soon enough you will know the answers you seek._

"That doesn't completely make sense, but whatever advice it was I'll take it. So, door?" The teen was more than ready to move on.

_The door you seek can only be reached with the key._

"Key? The Keyblade?" He questioned as he summoned it.

For a moment he waited, looking around for the door to appear, but realized that it wasn't going to. He frowned and out of curiosity, though highly doubtful, looked up. There, straight above him, so high up was an open door, waiting to be entered.

"Can only be reached with a key?" He wondered as he looked down at the blade he held in his hand. "How does that make any sense? It's not like it can fly... can it?"

_A Keyblade holds many wonders._

Finn frowned once again. "Okay, so how do I make it fly?" He asked, though deciding to just test a theory and threw the large key as far as he could.

There was a flash of light, and where the Keyblade once was, was now some kind of vehicle, glider?

_A way to travel the darkness in between._

The teen didn't need another word and eagerly jumped atop the glider's white platform, locking his feet into place. He wobbled a bit, trying to keep his balance. Once he steadied himself he took only a moment to look over the thing he was now standing on. Cream coloured wings with some kind of green looking shield with a yellow star on it, a blue crescent moon at the front facing inward, and a large yellow star behind him. Once he was done he leaned forward, wobbling once again as the glider moved.

It was harder to balance on the small platform than he thought it would be, but even still, he regained his balance and began gliding around the stained-glass. Getting the hang of floating and flying around was no easy task, and there was no way that he would say he was any kind of good at it, but somehow he tilted the glider vertically enough, and leaned forward at just the right angle to send it flying into the air, straight at the open doorway above him. For a split second he was afraid that he was going to smack right into it, but in the end he made it, flying through it effortlessly and into the darkness.

All that Finn could see was darkness. There didn't seem to be any lights, though after a while he felt like he was flying in space because stars began to appear in the distance. He wondered to himself how far the stars really were, and if they were somehow other worlds. There was so much that he didn't know and so much he had to learn about, yet somehow he didn't feel that it was a weakness. The power to learn was something everyone had and he was going to use it.

He felt like he'd been flying forever before he finally reached one of the stars and realized that it was a door. Once again, the fear of smacking right into it boiled upwards into his stomach, yet as he got close to it the door opened on its own and allowed him through. There was a bright flash and he found himself flying right into a town. He came to a quick stop and hopped off the glider, watching wide-eyed as it disappeared in a flash, much like the Keyblade itself did.

The new world seemed different, unlike Traverse Town it was daylight and there were many more buildings around. Not only that, there seemed to be pipes leading to all kinds of places, and unfinished metal work. Just what kind of place what this?

"Excuse me." He asked when he managed to stop someone a few minutes later. "What is this place? Why does everything look like it's been destroyed?"

The person who he'd stopped gave him a strange look. "What do you mean what is this place? Don't you live here? You should know what it is."

Finn frowned as the person walked away, mumbling to themselves about 'kids'. He crossed his arms for a moment before deciding to keep looking around. Finally after several attempts of asking people where he was, he was told that he was in the world of Radiant Garden. However, that's about all the information he got. The next person at least told him to find Hollow Bastion, which the teen make quick note to find because he wanted answers.

The town was difficult to navigate. Alleys sometimes lead to no where, others just circled around, it was just so confusing! He kicked a large rock that was in his path, cursing to himself when it hurt, but was surprised to see a boarded off path leading to what looked like outside of the town. He hurried over, though slightly limping because he hurt his foot, and began to tear at the wood, pulling several boards off. Once he had a space where he could squeeze through, he did, and made his way down the new path that he'd found. However, he was rethinking his decision when it felt like he was just getting himself lost. Eventually, he came upon very strange gates, and oh what strange gates they were. Things moving about, platforms going from place to place, moving up and down, and really he wasn't all that sure he wanted to be there.

"Did you get lost or something?" A cocky voice asked.


	9. KH - Starlight: Chapter Eight

Lost? Finn wondered for a moment. Was he lost? He _was_ in an entirely new world once again, somewhere where he didn't know anyone, the surroundings, or really where to even get food to eat. Yeah, he was lost.

"Yeah, I am. But that's nothing new." The teen replied as he turned to look at the red headed man that was standing not far from him. "Are you going to help me get unlost or just brush me off like everyone else back in the town?" Okay, even he had to admit that he was a little rude to the guy.

"That's no way to talk to your elder." The red head replied with a grin. "Say, you kind of remind me of someone. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. Considering I've never been to this world before." Finn said in response, trying to make it sound less like he was being rude.

"Never been-wait." The man paused for a moment, an arm across his chest while the other over, holding his hand at his chin as he thought. "I know!" He finally said. "You're a wielder! Right?"

The teen was practically dumbfounded by the answer. "How did you-"

"That's it! I knew it! You're a Keyblade Wielder!" He said, slightly repeating himself before he grabbed the teen's wrist to pull him along.

"Wait a second!" Finn said, trying to pull his arm away. "How do you know that?"

"Because I've got a Keyblade too." The red head grinned back at him as he continued along the path, leading him across moving platforms to get to where they were going.

"So, there's more than one wielder?" The teen asked.

"Of course there is!" The man replied with a scoff. "One person can't keep all the worlds safe all at once."

It really did make sense. If there was more than one Keyblade Wielder, more worlds would be safe.

"How does the Keyblade choose?" He asked suddenly, though the man didn't seem surprised by the question.

"It has to do with something about one's heart. Sometimes it just chooses."

It was the best explanation he was going to get it seemed, but it was good enough for the moment. He quickly realized though that the man had released his wrist and he was just walking with him. When had he done that?

"Who are you?" Finn asked, wanting to know just who he was following.

"The name's Lea, got it memorized?"

The teen gained another cocky grin as they walked inside, and he shook his head. "Is that your catchphrase or something?" He questioned in a teasing tone.

"You could say that."

The teen rolled his eyes and continued to follow the red haired man.

"Listen, if you're another wielder it obviously means you came from another world, so what happened?" Lea asked as he continued to lead Finn through the building.

"I don't really know. It was raining really bad and when I went to go to my brother's room he was taken by some weird dark creatures." He explained. "When they heard me, they came after me too and I was dropped into a town called Traverse Town."

Lea thought for a moment once again before speaking. "That's probably why you became a wielder. In any case, your world is probably gone, trapped within the darkness."

The news made Finn look away, his heart sinking a bit. "I'm never going to get home then, am I."

The red head frowned and wrapped a long arm around the small teen. "You'll get home. Worlds have been put back together plenty of times before. You just have to figure out how to do it." He explained.

"You said your brother had been taken by the darkness as well. That would indicate that he too was most likely sent to another world, just as you have."

Finn looked up to see where the new voice was coming from and not far from him and Lea stood a man in a lab coat.

"This is Ienzo." Lea said, introducing his 'friend'. "If you have questions, it's best to ask him."

"Can you help me find Faris?!" Finn's question was immediate and it surprised both of the men in the room.

"Well, that was quick." The red head stated with a chuckle.

"I cannot simply just 'find' him. I would have to pin point him somehow. I would need a DNA sample from you as well, and time to do the research." Ienzo explained.

"Whatever you need, I'll do my best." The blonde stated eagerly.

The scientist sighed and nodded. "Come with me then, I will do what I can for the time being. However, when I complete the extraction, Lea will take you to Disney Castle."

Lea gave a shocked gesture before sighing as well. "Alright, alright." He said, when he saw the look that Ienzo was giving him. "I'll take him to the King."

The man added something under his breath, but Ienzo didn't seem to hear it, and Finn, while he tried his best to figure it out, didn't know what he had said either.

Ienzo led Finn and Lea into a rather scientific looking room, and pointed to a chair in which the blonde teen sat down in.

"This might hurt a bit." Ienzo said as he took out a strange device.

"A bit?" Finn repeated in a questioning tone.

"He means it's going to hurt a lot." Lea stated and Ienzo shot a dark glare at him.

The teen was suddenly overly nervous, despite Ienzo asking him to calm down. The device was placed against his chest and without much of a warning, a hard shocking feeling was sent through his beating center. It was some of the worst pain he'd ever felt, and for a moment he thought he was about to die. Through his tears he could see the serious look on Ienzo's face, and the frown that came with it.

Just what was he frowning at? Was the device not working correctly? Was there something wrong with what was happening? Was something going wrong? The dying feeling didn't go away and it was getting harder and harder for him to breath.

"Ienzo." He could hear Lea's voice, but it seemed a bit more distant than it should've been.

He heard mumbling voices and through his screams he could slightly hear Lea raise his voice. Not a moment later, the strange device was removed rather forcibly and the teen fell limp. He couldn't move his body, his head, nothing. Hell he was having trouble even opening his eyes.

"You could've killed him!" Lea stated loudly.

"This is strange. That should have worked." Ienzo said, not replying to Lea's words.

Finn felt himself be hoisted out of the chair, and held him against him, his arms under his shoulders and knees. He could feel them moving, he felt like he was going to fall and no matter how hard he tried to open his eyes, the would only open just enough to see through his wet eyelashes. It was like the majority of his body was comatose.

"You should've never agreed to that, kid." Lea said as he looked down on the young teen. "Seems like you'll do anything for your brother. You're a lot like _him_. I bet you two would get along."

The blonde wanted to ask who 'him' was, but he just couldn't force himself to say anything. His heart was in pain, but it wasn't a normal pain that anyone would ever feel. It was as if his heart was damaged in some strange way.


	10. KH - Starlight: Chapter Nine

The room was dark, minus the dim glow of a monitor that had a constant blue coming off of it. There was also a quiet beeping that seemed to be in tune with the beating in his heart. The sound worried him a bit, it reminded him of the time he had been in the hospital back home when he was a little kid. He could hear the beeping speed up and realize that it was in sync with his heart.

"Yo, you awake?" Lea's voice came from the dark of the room.

Finn felt himself nod a little, and when he moved he felt that there were things strapped to him all over the place.

"Calm down, you're fine. Just let me get these things off of you."

He saw the red head when he walked over and he realized that he looked a bit tired.

"You know, kid. You're heart just doesn't like being picked at." He stated and the blonde gave him a strange look. "Hold on a second, this is going to be weird."

Finn suddenly felt something strange being pulled from his mouth and it caused him to gag when it left his body.

"It sucks, right?" Lea chuckled a bit and gave the teen a couple pats on the back to help his coughing.

"What happened?" His voice was scratchy, but it wasn't the worst thing that could've been wrong with him.

"Well, Ienzo tried to take a sample of your heart, which is the thing that hurt you so much. Since it wasn't working it backfired a bit and put you unconscious for a few days." Lea explained as he continued to unhook everything.

"A few days?!" Finn's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Yeah, but the good news is that you're fine."

Finn couldn't help but feel a little upset about everything. He failed in finding his brother, even with help. Maybe there wasn't a way to find him. Perhaps he was lost forever. Was he ever going to see his family again? His eyes began to water and he could hear Lea let out a groan.

"Don't do that. I told you, your fine. Got it memorized? Ienzo and I took good care of you in the mean time. Besides, we have something for you that can help you out."

The teen rubbed his eyes a bit and nodded. "I got it." He murmured. "What kind of thing do you have?"

"Well, the way Ienzo put it is overly difficult but it finds darkness for you. Since you're a wielder, darkness is kind of something you have to take care of so why not make it easier to find it?"

Finn was confused by what Lea was talking about, and his explanation made it all the more confusing.

"It makes a beeping sound when you are near darkness and vice versa." Ienzo's voice sounded suddenly, making both Finn and Lea jump at his sudden appearance. "The device is ready for you, and when you are feeling well enough Lea will accompany you to your next destination."

The teen nodded quickly. "Can we go now?"

Lea burst out into a laugh. "You just woke up." He replied.

"I need to find Faris!" Finn stated back, not liking the fact that the man laughed at him.

"Lea, take him to the Castle."

The red head let out a sigh and shrugged. "Alright, alright. I'll take him."

Finn turned his body and slid off the bed he was on and wobbled when his feet touched the floor. Not only that, his stomach growled loudly, making him clench it with one of his hands through the shirt he was wearing.

"How about some food first... and a shower." He stated with a frown.

"Take however long you need, kid."

The teen frowned. "Why do you keep calling me 'kid'?"

"You never told us your name." Ienzo said, butting into the conversation once again.

"It's Finn." He replied to both men. "My name is Finn."

"Well Finn, it's nice to officially meet you." Lea said with a grin.

It wasn't too long after that, that Finn was enjoying a hot shower, or at least as hot as he could stand it. Really, he wasn't all that dirty, but after spending a couple days unconscious, he needed to do something. He stood there as he rinsed his hair, thinking about how there was the possibility that he could never return home or how he might never see his family or his friends ever again. Tears were welling up again the more he thought about it, but he did his best to will them away.

Once he was done with his shower, he dried off and redressed himself in his original clothes before finding out where to get food. Thanks to Lea however, it wasn't hard. He'd left signs practically everywhere on the walls. Man that guy was obnoxious.

"Hey, you made it!" The red head said with a cheeky grin.

"Because I totally couldn't find my way with all the signs that said 'food' with an arrow. When did you even have the time to make all of those?" Finn questioned as he sat down at the table.

"I have spare time on my hands sometimes. I even had your clothes washed. You should be happy." He replied.

The blonde rolled his eyes and looked over all of the food. There was a lot of it and he was really hungry, so he didn't exactly waist any time in hesitating to eat.

"Slow down before you choke on something." Lea stated as he crossed his arms.

"I haven't eaten in days." The teen replied with a mouth full.

Lea let out a sigh and shook his head, watching the boy. "You really do remind me of _him_."

There it was again. Who was this 'him' that he kept talking about? "Who is 'him?" Finn asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Huh?" Lea pulled himself out of his trance. "Oh, well he's a friend. You act a lot like him."

"But who is he?"

"Roxas. Though Sora's just as close I guess." He admitted.

The blonde shook his head, not knowing who the man was talking about.

"Anyway, the sooner you finish eating the sooner we can go to the Castle." Lea explained as he leaned against the wall to continue watching Finn.

The teen continued to eat, he was practically starving, or at least that's how he felt. When he was finished he slid his plate back and stood up, stretching a bit as he did.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Finn said with a content sigh.

"Take this thing." Lea said, tossing him the darkness finding device that Ienzo had told him about before.

The young boy managed to catch it and looked it over. It was like a little bracelet with a screen.

"It'll beep faster depending on how close you are to the darkness." Lea explained as the teen slipped on the new accessory. "Just do me a favor and don't turn it on just yet." He added as a black portal suddenly opened up not far from them.

"What is that." Finn questioned, gesturing to the hole.

"That is a portal. Otherwise known as a Corridor of Darkness. Which is why you shouldn't turn that thing on yet unless you want it to drive you crazy."

Finn nodded slightly and walked closer to the portal. There wasn't much to see, it was like a long hallway, except for the darkness covered walls, floor, and ceiling. Dark tunnel, wonderful.


End file.
